Luna Lovegood and Her Many Hats
by Chirista
Summary: Luna's got a fair amount of hats showing which side she was clearly on during a game of Quidditch. What has Malfoy got to say about it? AU/non-canon. Luna/Draco. Possible one-shot


**Luna Lovegood and her hats.**

Warnings per chapter:  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: None romantically yet, but Draco/Luna.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I am but a fan.  
><strong>AU<strong>, not canon, not even with the HBP plot. It's simply based off Luna and her Lion hat, and her eagle hat solely, not within how it was portrayed in context. Sorry if characters are massively OOC. I'm doing my best. Please review if you know of ways I could improve on my characterization. Especially on darling Luna!

* * *

><p><em>( Though Luna is alone, she is not a loner. She does not want to be alone, she wants to have friends. -<em> Evanna Lynch_ )_

Luna Lovegood is a proud Ravenclaw, though people in her own house were probably saying otherwise.

"That Loony Lovegood? She only hangs out with those Gryffindors!"  
>"Hah! She thinks she's as good as the Golden Trio? As if."<br>"Probably causing mayhem with that lot, that's all they are. Trouble!"

The whispers flew around endlessly, but it'd do good use to tell that to someone who bothered to care. She had successfully tuned it out since first year, when accusations were made about her carefree attitude, and labels were plastered on her.

It was a chilly day in November, her face dropping at Ravenclaw's efforts to win the game. "Go Cho!" She weakly attempted at cheering, pumping her mitten-covered fist in the air. If anyone asked, it was due to the cold and she did not have proper outer wear on. This had the person beside her laughing. In her mind, a very pretty laugh, unless it was towards her. Luna politely ignored it in preference of giving attention towards the game, wincing at the blinding sun as she peered at the skies, trying to find the golden snitch. Good thing it was not silver, or else it would simply blend into the clouds.

"I admire your positivity towards this match," the person beside her mentioned, possibly the one who had laughed earlier. "It doesn't seem a great chance that your house will win."

Luna turned, her blond hair following in a lovely tail-like fashion and she pressed her finger in a 'be quiet' motion, "Hush! I'm trying to find the snitch-" She stopped abruptly after finishing her statement, eyes widening a little at the fact that Slytherin's Draco Malfoy was the one speaking to her. He shot her an all knowing smirk, and pointed to the other side of the field where neither seeker was, grasping onto Luna's hand to aim properly as well. "Right around there, see? It's near by the stands where all the Hufflepuffs have claimed solace." Luna nodded in agreement, blinking where her finger was pointed at, more so in awe that Malfoy had even touched her, considering she was caught in Dumbledore's Army last year, by him nevertheless! Who was she to turn away any friendly human contact though?

She smiled brilliantly back at him, and sighing as she tugged at her Eagle hat. "I suppose this is why Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw never make it to the finals. The seekers can't even see the snitch, and you've already spotted it in a minute's worth."

"I'm not the one getting slaughtered by bludgers right this moment, mind you." He smiled and eyed the match with indifference. "Neat hat."

"A real compliment? My, a blibbering humdinger must've gotten to your brain!" Luna's comment making Malfoy's eyebrows shoot immediately upwards in scrutiny and confusion, but he decided to let that slide, seeing as it really affirmed why Luna Lovegood was considered a lunatic. Besides, it's not as if she was mocking or accusatory, she had such a delighted smile on her face. Being the smartest wizard of his year (Don't count Granger in now, she's a witch), he definitely knew that did these so called "hum-dingers" did not exist, but let the Lovegood's believe what they will. "I made it myself. Oh hold on! Look-" She took out her wand and gave it a little tap, grinning brightly at him while the Eagle's wings began to flap about.

"Brilliant," Malfoy laughed as he watched it move. "You should consider making a snake for Slytherin."

"Well, I'll be honest." A mischievous glint in Luna's bright grey eyes appeared as she continued, "I was considering to have the Eagle have a serpent under it's claws... Or perhaps in the mouth of my lion hat."

Leering towards her, the expression on his face clearly painted the meaning of what was next said. "You have a Gryffindor hat? No snake, yet a lion. I'm hurt. Oh, don't tell me, you've got a badger as well."

"Well," she danced around the topic. "Not yet, I don't. I'm working on that next." She darted her eyes back to the field, as did he.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Malfoy whistled under his breath as Cho Chang dived towards the Snitch a moment too late after Summerby. "Pity," he shrugged his shoulders at the Ravenclaw beside him who's face pouted at the cheers from the Hufflepuffs, as her house groaned at the loss.

"Until next time," Draco Malfoy said, and he disappeared easily as how he came, leaving Luna feeling very alone amongst the crowd of students.

She tugged at her hat aimlessly. The Gryffindors had left for the pitch, wanting to get their choice of preferred seats, and Luna had not even begun to pick at her breakfast, therefore unable to join in leaving. Her stomach was fighting against her. As if it wasn't horrible enough that the Ravenclaws practically scorned her for doing such a blatant "betrayal" of her own house. They really wanted any reason to just pick at her, really. What about house unity? She supposed that was gone too, exceptionally for her. How she wished Ginny was here right now!

She picked up her fork, and Cho caught her eye, giving her the tiniest of smiles. Yes, the Order definitely does have its perks, even if that meant it made her a single aquaintance within her house. Too bad they weren't in the same year; it was hard enough with courses when they weren't paired with Gryffindor. Hufflepuff cared even less than Ravenclaw about the "Loony one", and Slytherin could only laugh. Though it wasn't as bad as the treatment towards muggle-borns. She supposed that was one thing to be thankful for in regards to the bullying.

Pansy Parkinson laughed and pointed at the Gryffindor hat along with Zabini and Goyle as they passed, Draco Malfoy walking far behind them. He stilled as he looked towards the empty seats around the Loon-bird, and chose to stop. "Good morning Lovegood, all ready for the Quidditch match today, I see. No question in where your loyalties lie." His stance defensive, though honestly, there wasn't much to defend against.

Luna turned, English muffin with clotted cream all ready to eat, not bothering to stop despite the boy talking to her. "Mmhmm," she muffled through the food, nodding her head as the blonde curls blended into the lion's mane.

"Well I've no problem today, but we'll see about the match after Christmas, yes?" He smirked, knowing it was simply a badger and lion fest today, not concerning him in the least. As to him, Slytherins would always be the 'best'. Draco nodded towards the door, "Chow down quickly and we'll find seats?" Although the question sounded much more like an order, Luna nodded easily. She was sure that he was simply used to speaking in that manner.

She finished the last few bites, and brushed herself off, skipping easily after the tall Slytherin who had already began walking out of the Great Hall. A few stares followed her along the way, skeptical expressions from the nosy gossiping types, she was sure. "Now why does the Slytherin Snake choose to indulge in the Ravenclaw's Loon?"

An honest question, he supposed, and he couldn't deny her that. He had chosen her as an accomplice rather quickly, even with their very disagreeable histories. He stopped in his stride, causing Luna to bump into him, "Oof!"

Draco looked at the blonde girl through the Lion's mouth, through her messy hair, and into her shiny grey eyes. "You don't judge me." He said so quietly, it blended into the sound of the wind; loud enough for her to hear and no one else. Which was good enough for her.

Her silence but indifferent expression was good enough for Draco to understand. That really didn't need a response, and the two walked through the grounds until they were at the familiar Quidditch pitch. "Well let's find ourselves some good seats then, shall we?"

Luna, with all her lioness glory, nodded happily and the pair found seats together, watching the last game before Christmas, as their breath blew gusts of visible air before their faces.

An easy '_rap-rap-rap_' on the doors of the Burrow, Ron Weasley found himself presented by a big white puff of... something. He peered carefully and wasn't sure what to do, when Harry and Ginny came immediately, drawn to the curious expression on Ronald's face. "Ron!" Ginny gaped, and pushed him aside, pulling the snow covered Luna inside the burrow, slamming the door effectively. "What are you doing here Luna?"

An attempted muffle of sound behind the big scarf and robes, she maneuvered the layers around and gasped for fresh air. "My father's out and about, said he'd be back in a week or two. Real pity, I was planning to spend Christmas with him or I would have stayed at school. I figured I'd drop by some mistletoe, wreaths, and oh- some charms to keep away the Nargles!"

Ron's expressions were hilarious to say the least, but Harry punched him in the arm, shooting him a glance that told him to stop. "Hello Luna."

"Hello Harry," Luna smiled timidly, and looked back outdoors through the window. "Perhaps I best be going now."

"Nonsense! You musn't spend Christmas holidays alone... We've got room for you." Ginny argued, spitting image of her mother, some would say; hand on her hip, and shaking the other about in a manner. She reached forward and rid the Lovegood of her robes, and put them away before anything else could be said.

"W-well, I suppose..." Luna stammered, about to protest but to no avail as Harry and Ginny ushered her further into the Burrow.

Luna had really ever gotten gifts only from her father, and since her father was not here to spend the Christmas with her... She grasped at her knees on Christmas morning while all the Weasleys and one Potter were peering excitedly at their presents. Not one ounce of jealousy showed on Luna's face, as she was really in the spirit of Christmas- in fact, she was happy for everyone as they opened their gifts. Ron groaned at the yearly knitted wool sweater, as everyone else pulled theirs on. "Luna, you've got one too!" Ginny grinned, waving the box in front of her face.

Ripping away at the box, the oddball Ravenclaw gasped with glee: her own periwinkle blue jumper! "Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" She ran over to hug the lovely mother of the house, as all the kids continued tearing through their gifts. The twins had poked through their gifts, as well as sending their own little charms to everyone within the house.

Luna played around with a small teddy bear that would burst into sparks when she squeezed it's belly, shocking her hair upwards the first time, but sighed with relief as it did not burn. "It's even safe for children-" Fred said.

"-just not for the faint of heart." George grinned, wagging his head towards their parents.

A smack on the heads with a rag in her hand, Molly Weasley could only shake her head in cheery disapproval.

Luna had crept back into the room that she was staying in for the moment being, and tucked the bear away for safekeeping. Every gift was worth keeping! Even the smallest, and the largest. Imagine her surprise when there was a silver-wrapped parcel sitting right at the foot of her bed. A note written with forest green ink scrawled only confirmed her suspicions. She could practically hear the sneer at the tip of his tongue in the words he had writ, "Until next time."

Not that the size mattered at all, especially with what she had said earlier about the bear, Luna got a little giddy at the large parcel and opened it. Gasping, a shocked expression danced all over her face, in the perfect o of her mouth, to the perfect round saucers of her eyes. She donned the present on immediately. How fitting! Some may say it was tasteless, but to her? Absolutely perfect.

She passed by a mirror, and grabbed at her wand, tapping once, twice. "Absolutely perfect!" Sure, it was not hand made like the others. There was definitely some finesse to this, and definetely some soul put into it. But it did not make her priors pale in comparison. The more the merrier!

The snake had actually flicked it's tongue at her, moving it's body around her head. Not constricting at all, thank goodness. She ran downstairs to share it with her friends, even if it left them gaping at her ludicrously. "Luna!" George gasped and tapped her forehead. She pouted and twirled away from the offensive gesture. "It's adding to my collection, you know? All I'm missing is the badger now." She reasoned.

"It matches me right?" Luna smiled in thought, "In fact, I'll wear it for the match when we get back!"

Harry spat out his drink, mouth dropping. "But the next match is Gryffindor against Slytherin!"

"Precisely!" Such a simple word, without any malice or bias. With that, she turned on her heel back into the room to place the present safely along with the bear. She placed a safety spell over the presents, making sure that it would be safe within the Weasley's home.

She turned, heading towards the door, when she spotted a Weasley twin leaning against the frame. "I think that the lion hat suits you much better, Lovegood."

"I like that one as well," Luna bounced in stride towards the door, looking upwards at the twin. "But I still think everyone deserves a chance. Even Slytherins, George." She walked back downstairs, leaving one very impressed Weasley behind.

'Well what do you know, she can tell me apart from Fred. Or perhaps a lucky guess.' He raised his eyebrows and followed suit, ready for a lovely breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, hope that wasn't too poor. I was attempting to cheer myself up and almost dove into a darker story, but could not continue. I woke up with the worst dream ever. I dreamt that my abusive ex-boyfriend relapsed and had come after me to threaten me again... It's been years, but it felt so real. I was so afraid. It ruined my entire morning, but I am glad I could pop this out. Criticisms please, I'm very worried about my portrayal of the characters. I don't write much for a reason!

Any feedback will do!


End file.
